


just say the words (and i'll part the sea)

by theholyterror



Series: stoner!zukka au [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholyterror/pseuds/theholyterror
Summary: Sokka leaves Zuko alone while he goes on vacation with his family. Zuko misses him when he's gone, and has found interesting ways to show it.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), THAT'S RIGHT - Relationship, also some implied azula/mai/ty lee, minor Kataang - Relationship, ozai's angels are a throuple here. its what all the gay kids are doing
Series: stoner!zukka au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839586
Comments: 9
Kudos: 335





	1. zuko alone

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!!! sorry it took so long to get a new part up, i promise i've read all of your sweet comments and they def motivated me to keep this au going lmao. i got caught up in life stuff, ya dig? also, sorry if theres any grammar/spelling issues. I just spill this all out from my horrid, horrid brain. enjoy :)
> 
> title is from "sit next to me" by foster the people

Zuko wakes with a start as his phone buzzed on the nightstand insistently. He groggily sits up and smacks around for it, cursing when he misses the call by like, .2 seconds. 

He looks over at the empty space in the bed next to him and sighs, swiping his phone open. 

_ Missed call from Sokka.  _

Great. Now he’s going to have a drama queen on his hands when he calls back. 

The few times he’s missed a call from his boyfriend, Sokka acts like Zuko has just dumped him and left him to die after getting shot or something. 

In his own defense, it’s like 6 in the morning. Zuko usually sleeps for another hour or so before starting his day, so he thinks he should be forgiven for being a little slow. 

As soon as he starts to call back though, his phone buzzes with a text. 

  
  


_Heyyyyy babe! Just landed!_

**hey honey. sorry i missed ur call**

**looks pretty.**

**i'm jealous :(**

_ Not as pretty as you, my sweet _

**aw. you flatter me.**

**how far is your hotel from the beach?**

_ Not far. We’ll probably walk there in a couple of hours just to see what’s up _

**you guys are gonna have such a good time**

_I wish you could’ve come. Sand, sun, my boy, it would’ve been perfect._

_My boy_. Zuko rolls his eyes fondly. 

**honestly probably for the best that I didn’t.**

**you’d get absolutely nothing done**

_ You just look so goddamn good in the water  _

_ it’s unreal  _

_ You need to be a swimsuit model _

_ Plastered all over the place with your gorgeous body _

**i dont know about all that**

**i’m perfectly fine being your own personal model**

**you’re the first and last person to get any revealing pics from me**

_ I wouldnt mind some more ;) _

**and what exactly makes you think you’ve earned that**

_ Ummmm _

_ Being a perfect and loving boyfriend? who loves you oh so much and would do anything for you?  _

_ including but not limited to dying _

**mhm. we’ll see.**

**maybe if you’re good**

**i did just wake up**

_ Oh shit i forgot!!!! _

_ Timezones _

_ oops _

_ You don’t just take pics in it just for fun? _

**why would i do that**

_ Because you look hot in it  _

_ i would drool over it  _

_ And i know you like making me hard in public _

_ you vixen  _

_ Little minx _

_ succubus !!! _

**shut tf up**

**you make me sound like a demon**

_ You are one _

_ 100% _

**well since i’m a bother to you with my temptress ways**

**id better get a start on my day**

**the people have spoken**

**and they need weed**

_ Baaaaaabe  _

_ Im just teasing _

**hmph**

**use this time to reflect on what you’ve done**

**and if you get through the day without dying, ill call you tonight**

**you have your own room right**

_ Yeah? _

**good**

_ Good? _

**have a great day with your family**

_ Zukoooooo _

_ Ugh _

_ Tease _

Zuko chuckled to himself as he rolled out of their shared bed. He was initially grumpy at waking up earlier than he expected, but he was already an early riser so it’s not all that much of a problem. 

More time to himself, he supposes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day drags on and passes Zuko by simultaneously. 

He’d kept looking at the clock, darting glances out of the corner of his eye like it was going to catch him looking at it or something. 

But if there’s one thing Zuko is not, it’s  _ patient _ . 

And, okay. He knows Sokka’s on vacation with his family. He deserves it, too! He works so hard, puts in long hours and splits his time between his day job (barista), grad school (he’s working towards his Masters in Engineering, he's a whole genius), and volunteering at the YMCA (swim instructor, very cute, not good for Zuko’s heart). 

So Zuko doesn’t want to bother him on vacation, especially when he himself has work to do. 

Drug dealer work, but work nonetheless. 

Although, today has been fairly profitable for him. 

Even with his “women only” discount (to account for the wage gap), he’s made well over a couple thousand just today, but that’s because he mostly sells to his connections on college campuses, and well, college kids fucking  _ love _ weed. Zuko’s an avid partaker as well, so he can’t really blame them. 

Azula had sneered at him when he showed up unannounced at her private greenhouse (“Don’t tell me you’ve already smoked all your bud, Zuzu?”) But still provided him with at least two pounds to get him though his selling period (Save some for paying customers this time) and had let him hang out there with her and Mai and Ty Lee, easily passing a bowl between the four of them and just chatting about nothing, Ty Lee’s ponytail swishing as she giggles at something Azula said while Mai looks on fondly, even though she blushes when Zuko catches her eye. He lives for their seshes and wondered how he had ever gotten through life without a chemical barrier protecting him from reality. He shudders to think about it. 

Azula had sent him home hastily after about an hour or so, citing that she had things to do while taking Mai and Ty Lee’s hands (He had a sneaking suspicion that they were things, but he was not going down the thought route of his sister having sex, with more than one person). 

He left graciously and got home feeling more than a little elevated, which, if asked, is what he will blame what transpired afterward on. 

He was just minding his business, vibing while listening to Spotify--He loves some Tame Impala while high, whatever, fucking _sue him_ \--when it catches the corner of his eye. 

The panties. 

He hadn’t really gotten it out since he used it that one night all those weeks ago to tease Sokka, but he’s home alone still for the next few days, and he’s starting to feel it. 

He wonders idly if there’s such a thing as being addicted to sex. 

_ Are he and Sokka addicted to sex?  _

No, there’s no way. They were just young and very in love.

Very, _very_ in love. 

But, cmon. Sokka has abs. Abs!

Zuko’s certain he’s not cut out to have a hot boyfriend but also, he is not complaining. 

After making a split-second decision, he raises himself off of the bed and makes a grab for the delicate lace hanging out of the side of one of the dresser drawers, just running his fingers along the strip of fabric (if you could call it that).

He sighs softly to himself. They felt really nice when he was wearing them. Like, _super_ nice. 

He truly didn’t expect that he’d wear them all that much, maybe for special occasions like birthdays and their anniversary, but since the night that he’d sexted Sokka in the bathroom….He’s been wearing the panties with increasing frequency. 

And not even in a sexy way, most of the time.

Going grocery shopping? _Check_.

Making a delivery to a customer? _Yuuuup._

He’s even been throwing them on underneath a pair of Sokka’s sweats while vacuuming or doing dishes or something equally mundane. 

And Sokka?

He has no fucking idea that Zuko’s prancing around in them every other day. 

Zuko’s not even sure why he’s doing that. 

Just that they make him feel a little more...powerful. A little more himself. 

He’s gotten into the habit of checking his ass out in their full-length mirror, twisting this way and that to capture it from every angle. 

So...okay. He hasn’t been entirely truthful with his boyfriend. 

He takes….a fair amount of pictures of his ass. 

He’d never really understood or gotten the appeal of taking nudes if it isn’t for someone else, but after the whole panty incident, he’s been seeing them--and himself-- in an entirely different light. 

He looks good. Like, really good. 

He spares a glance at the drawer and checks his watch. 

He has yet to try on the full set though. First time for everything, right? 

He smirks slightly to himself and starts peeling off his shirt. 

Sokka is going to fucking _kill him_ and he’s not even sorry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Sokka wants to die. 

Well. Not really die, but he wants to be literally anywhere else but here. 

Of course, it just so happens that his sister and her boyfriend’s anniversary fell during their annual family vacation, so he had tagged along with. And currently, they (meaning his dad, his dad’s girlfriend, Katara, Aang, and Sokka) were all out to eat at some fancy beach-side restaurant attached to the hotel they were staying at. 

He actually really loves Aang, and was the one to introduce him to Katara, but right now he’s making googly eyes at his baby sister and it’s making him want to throw up. 

All day long it’s been _“Oh Sokka, Aang did the sweetest thing last week.._ ” or, _“Sokka, your sister makes the best home-cooked fish fry in the world! I'm so in love with her!”_.

He’s happy for the kids, truly, but all it’s doing is reminding him that he misses his boyfriend. The way Aang and Katara look at each other, hands clasped together over the table, is frighteningly similar to how he and Zuko act. At least, in the privacy of their own home. Zuko is far less into PDA than Sokka is. 

Speaking of which…

Sokka feels his phone buzz in his pocket and reaches to grab it, mindlessly flicking his screen up to unlock it. 

For a second, Sokka doesn’t really process what he’s looking at.  It’s a picture from Zuko, but it looks zoomed in and grainy. All he can see is what looks like his skin, and just the barest hint of red in the corner. 

Strange. 

_ Hey baby. Didja butt dial me or something? Butt text? Whatever. _

**oh, oops. not what i meant to send.**

**please hold**

And really, Sokka maybe should've just not asked. It would’ve saved him from a world of embarrassment. 

His boyfriend has truly just outdone himself. 

Another notification pops up from Zuko, and this time there is no mistaking what he’s sent. 

It’s captured like a regular mirror selfie, except Sokka has yet to see a mirror selfie in which the subject looks so…..debauched. 

Zuko’s dark hair is sticking up in random places like he had run his fingers through it just prior, and his face is very clearly flushed even through the lens of his phone. His bottom lip is captured in between his teeth, bitten red. 

Sokka can physically feel his heart rate pick up. 

As his gaze travels lower, he can barely contain the gasp that stumbles past his lips when his eyes lock on what feels like miles and miles of red lace, hugging every dip and divot of his boyfriend’s body. 

He was….truly beside himself. 

Because, okay, panties are one thing. They had kinda, sorta talked about it in passing while enjoying a nice post-bang afterglow, and the night Zuko had just randomly sprung them on him over text while he was away is held pretty highly in Sokka’s mental spank bank. 

See, Sokka isn’t entirely familiar with lingerie, only seeing it vaguely whenever he walks past a Victoria’s Secret or something. He gets it in theory. 

But even with his limited knowledge on the subject, this...this was no Victoria’s Secret set. 

It looks expensive, intricate lace clinging to his boyfriend’s defined torso, with pretty black detailing running up the sides of the corset he was wearing. 

Sweet fucking Christ. 

A corset. 

To Sokka and his increasingly fuzzy brain, it looked far more scandalous on Zuko than it had any right to be. 

There were two round, cupped pieces of lace that covered his pert nipples where, Sokka imagined, normally someone’s boobs would fill it out. 

Somehow, some way, his darling boyfriend made it look downright alluring. 

His eyes trail down to the oh-so-familiar red panties appreciate, and then stop in their tracks when they fall upon the stockings slinking up his boyfriend’s immaculate legs, ending mid thigh and held tight to his skin with a matching garter belt. 

Goddamn. 

Sokka could feel the way heat was rising to his cheeks, and he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was just staring at his phone like a dumbass, and someone was gonna start asking questions, but he just. Couldn’t tear his eyes away. How could he?

He is, as predicted, broken out of his reverie by a loud cough and a pointed eyebrow from his sister. 

“You good over there?” Katara asks, arm lazily looped through her boyfriend’s as he scarfs down some sort of strange veggie something or other. 

Sokka nods jerkily, running a hand over his face. Stop drawing attention to yourself, idiot! 

“Fine, fine! Everything is A-OK. Don’t worry about it.” 

Katara seems unconvinced, but apparently drops the subject in favor of spoon-feeding Aang some of her soup. 

God. Straight people. 

Sokka sucks in a sharp breath through his nose and opens his phone again, thumb hovering over the keyboard. 

His boyfriend has effectively broken him. 

**sokka?**

**are you alive**

**…..do you like it**

Does he like it. 

Oh, does he. 

_ Zuko. jesus christ.  _

_ I’m at dinner with my family _

_ I genuinely don’t even know what to say to you  _

_ For once, once in my life, you have rendered me almost completely speechless  _

_ My breath? Taken away _

_ Your beauty has rendered me useless _

_ I’m practically catatonic _

**what the fuck does that mean**

**stop being dramatic**

**i just wanted to tease you**

_ Baby _

_ How long have you had that  _

_ Like...the whole thing _

**hmmm**

**idk**

**couple months maybe**

_ A couple months?! You’ve had this for two months and didn’t breathe a word about it to me?  _

_ I can’t believe this  _

_ But its fine. I have to forgive you  _

_ You know why?  _

_ Because I wanna get my hands all up in that  _

**you're so charming**

**tell me more tho**

_ Oh, you want me to tell you more about how I’m going to shred that thing to pieces with my bare hands when I come home? _

**jackass.**

_Brat._

_ You love it though. _

**you know I do.**

Suddenly another picture pops up, breaking the steady flow of texts between them. 

It looks like it was taken in relatively the same position as the first, except this time, Zuko’s posed with his body in a deep arch with the taut fabric of the lacy underwear accentuating his ass. 

**you’re really missing out you know**

**you could be taking me apart right now..**

**and I’d let you**

**like a good boy**

  
  
  


Oh. _Oh._

My my. So that’s how it’s going to go. 

Sokka's convinced he's dying with the way he's sweating through his clothes. His throat is getting increasingly drier with every swallow and he has to fight every urge to tug at the collar of his tank top. 

Fucking Zuko. His horniness knows no bounds, and it’s something Sokka’s dick truly suffers for and loves simultaneously. 

“You can head on back up to the hotel room if you aren’t feeling well, son.” his dad mumbles from the seat beside him. “We want to catch the sunset on the beach still and you look like you could use an early night.” 

Sokka struggles to respond to that in a normal way, instead choosing to just nod dumbly and stand up from his seat, trying to angle his body in such a way where he isn’t flashing his dick straining against the front of his pants to his _fucking family._

He mumbles a quick goodbye and rushes to the elevator, struggling to get a hold of his phone as it slips in the grasp of his sweaty palms. 

He sends up the highest of hopes to whoever’s up there that no one else steps into this elevator, because he is convinced that he cannot be held responsible for whatever nasty shit is about to come out of his mouth as he hits Zuko’s name under his contacts. 

It rings.

And rings. 

And rings. 

And rings. 

And then, finally, when Sokka’s sure it’s about to go to voicemail....

Zuko picks up. 

“Hey handsome,” he sighs. “I was wondering how long it would take you to call.” His voice goes breathy at the end, like Sokka had just caught him at the end of a workout or something. 

“Do you have any goddamn shame, Zuko?” Sokka pants lightly, pressing the heel of his palm into his crotch with his free hand, desperately trying to relieve the pressure on his dick. “I was at dinner with everyone, and then you sent those fucking pictures and they all thought I came down with a fever or something the way I was sweating. Fuck.” 

“Oh, you were at dinner? I’m sorry honey,” His boyfriend says sweetly, sounding absolutely not sorry at all. Fucker. “If you want me to just call later-”

“No,” Sokka growls out, eyes flicking to the display counting down how many floors he has left. “Stay on the phone. I’m almost in my room.” 

“Okay.” Zuko breathes out. “I’ll stay on the phone….w-whatever you want.” 

His voice edges up into a whimper, breath staggering like his body is making tiny little jolts. 

Fuck. Zuko’s already touching himself. 

Sokka squeezes his eyes shut, mind suddenly hit with the glorious mental image of his boyfriend reaching into those panties and giving himself slow, firm strokes to his beautiful, velvety cock from root to tip. 

Well. 

If it’s a game Zuko wants, a game he shall receive. 

The elevator dings as it finally grinds to a halt on his floor. 

Sokka licks his lips. 

“There’s my good boy.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. sokka alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more phone sex wowie

Sokka practically phases through the elevator doors as he sprints to his room, heart thudding on beat with his boyfriend’s sweet little whimpers. 

“Sokka-a-a..” Zuko whines in his ear, voice breaking into a squeak at the end.

Sokka groans and slams the door shut behind him, phone pressed to his ear by his shoulder and tangling himself in his clothes in his rush to pull them off. “Shh, baby, I’m here, I’m here. You probably feel really good right now, huh?”

“Mmhmm…” 

“Bet that perfect ass of yours looks so good right now..bet it would look even better if it was red all over.” 

Zuko’s breath catches on the other line and Sokka smirks. 

“Yeah? You like that idea, baby? You want me to spank you?” 

“Please….”

“Weird….I could’ve sworn you said you were a good boy. Only bad boys get punished. But you’re so good for me, aren’t you?” 

Zuko whines again and something particularly vindictive trills in Sokka’s subconscious. Teasing Zuko is so fun because he’s so easy. One heated look or loaded work and he’s a mess in Sokka’s lap, begging to get fucked stupid. 

“Don’t worry, baby. You may be my good boy now, but I’ll make sure you get punished accordingly for making me look stupid in front of my family.”

Zuko’s breath hitches. Sokka chuckles darkly in response.

“What? You thought you could get away with it? It was really quite rude, y’know….I was so embarrassed. I sat at dinner with a dumb look on my face, everyone’s eyes on me.” 

“M’sorry….”

Sokka would probably be more convinced if Zuko wasn’t still audibly whimpering into his phone, sheets rustling as he’s probably fucking into his hand or attempting to rut against his sheets. 

“Are you though?” He finally climbs onto his bed, clad only in boxers and a sheen of sweat as he pushes his hand down to grasp at himself. Sokka shudders as he rubs his tip with his thumb. He’s been keyed up since the beginning of dinner and the release of pressure is amazing, but not enough. Trying to rattle his brain on how to continue, he finally has a thought whizz by him.

He’s got a secret weapon that he’s utilized only a handful of times, but it always pays off for both of them if they’re in the right mood. They’ve had a lot of tense talks about it, hands collapsed together as they stumble through negotiation, but it’s never gone sour. It might be what elevates their current phone fucking from good to great. Sokka’s willing to take that chance. 

“Said I was…” Zuko whispers, voice still muffled by the sound of rustling fabric. 

“Mmm. I don’t know. I was so humiliated, Zuko. And it’s all because you just can’t keep it in your pants for longer than an hour at a time.”

Zuko’s answering whine has a note of confusion in it, breath still coming out in labored pants. Sokka smirks inwardly. 

“You know what I’m talking about. Anytime we’re not together, you just can’t keep your thoughts to yourself. You just have to let me know exactly what you’re thinking, exactly what you want, because you’re just such an easy lay, sweetheart. You give it up for me so easily, I barely even have to try anymore.” Sokka grits out, palming himself with firm strokes. 

Zuko gasps, breath stuttering on the other line as his panting grows more frantic. 

“Sokka…”

“And you can’t even deny it, can you? You’re not even ashamed. You embarrassed me, your loving boyfriend, because you’re possessive and a _ slut _ .” Sokka lets his words drip off his tongue like venom, because Zuko likes it better that way, likes being talked down to. 

“Sokka!” Zuko lets out a yelp of surprise, sounds on the other end faltering. 

Oh, so Sokka’s caught him off guard. Even better. 

“It’s the truth. You can’t stand it when someone else has my attention for too long. It’s all about you, isn’t it? You’re so jealous when I’m not around.” 

Zuko pushes a pleading groan out through his nose and Sokka is  _ gleeful _ . 

“That’s why you can’t even shut your legs when I’m home, because you’re afraid I’ll leave. You wanna keep me so you put out as much as possible. I mean, it’s a smart move, I won't lie. Your body is fucking insane, baby.” Sokka sighs and tips his head back into the pillows as his strokes get quicker. His own teasing is getting to him, too. Damn his overactive imagination!

“Fuckfuck _ fuck _ , Sokka, what the hell-”

“I mean, c’mon. Remember when I was talking to Jet at Katara’s birthday party? We were just catching up, shooting the shit. Totally innocuous. And yet...I could feel you staring daggers in the back of his head. He wasn’t even doing anything, just standing close to me, putting his hand on my arm, leaning in so close I could feel his breath -“

Zuko interrupts and  _ growls, _ and Sokka is momentarily taken aback as his arousal spikes.

“ _ Oh _ ,” He chokes out a chuckle, hand flying over his cock. “You didn’t like that, did you?” Sokka’s grip stutters, silently dismayed that he’s already close. Huh. He didn’t really know this would do it for him. Score. 

“Don’t talk about him right now! T-This isn’t about him!” Zuko hisses out, wet squelching sounds amplified in Sokka’s ear. 

“You say that, but you rode me so hard that night I thought you were going to break my hips. You left more marks on me than I’ve ever seen, Zuko. So many bruises. Besides, you’re getting off on this right now.” 

Zuko heaves out a sigh, breathy little gasps punching through it. He’s close, too. Sokka just needs to push him over the edge. 

Well, for all his misbehaving earlier, Sokka reasons he should turn push into  _ shove _ . If Zuko wants to come, he’ll  _ make him come _ . 

“And you know why, sweetheart? It’s because you’re gross. You’re disgusting and you know it. Gotta leave your mark on me so everyone else knows who I belong to. Show them off like I’m some sort of prize that you won. Right? You want Jet and anyone else who flirts with me to see that you claimed me, ruined me for anyone else.” 

Sokka’s panting now, grip impossibly tight as he jacks himself off. Zuko doesn’t sound like he’s faring much better, moans distinct but muffled by the slick sounds on the other end. 

“What’s inside you right now, baby? Fingers? A toy?” 

“Fingers... _ fuck _ !” Zuko lets out a quiet, shaky sob. Sokka’s probably a teeny bit fucked up because somehow he’s gotten harder at the sound of his boyfriend _ crying _ . 

“Aw, sweetheart, it’s okay...I bet you wish I was there to take care of you, huh?” Sokka sighs softly, wishing that himself. 

“ _ Please.” _

“I do too, baby. Wish I was there to give it to you just how you like it...I’d rip that stupid fucking lace off of you and plow you until you can’t walk.” 

Zuko groans loud and drawn out, slick sounds getting faster. 

“You like it when I take you like that, huh? l love watching my cock stretch out your sweet little hole...sucks me in so deep, fuck.” Sokka breathes deeply through his nose, the warmth in his gut swelling. He’s not sure he has it in him to tease his boyfriend anymore, he just wants to  _ get off _ . The answering wail on the other end seems to share his sentiment.

Zuko sounds like he’s gasping for as he whispers. “I need it, please, fuck-oh my god!”

Sokka swallows around a lump in his throat. He can feel his pulse attempting to jump through his skin. 

”Don’t worry. When I get back home, you’re not leaving the bed for the whole weekend. Gonna just keep you on my cock, want you to sit on it like you fucking own it.”

“Oh my  _ god _ , Sokka I need it need it need you-” Zuko chants desperately, sounding like music to Sokka’s ears.

“What do you need, sweet thing? Tell me, c’mon. I know you’re close, you’re so good baby, so good for me. Let it out.” Sokka’s toes curl into the sheets below him, hips canting up. 

“I-I need...I need you over me, need your sweat dripping all over me, need your dick inside me, want you fuck me so hard I  _ choke.” _

“God – _ mmph _ – _ fuck! _ ” Sokka twitches as his vision whites out and he spills over his hand, sucking in harsh breaths through his nose as his lover whimpers out his own orgasm, oceans away. 

A few quiet moments pass with only the sounds of the two catching their breath filling the silence. Sokka turns his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. His family is probably wrapping up dinner about now. 

“Hey.” Zuko’s voice crackles to life. He sounds wrecked, Sokka thinks. Good. 

“Hey yourself. Are you happy now, brat?”

A small laugh on the other end. Sokka smiles. 

“Yeah, I’d say so. For now at least. I miss you though. Always do.”

“I know. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You’d better. My legs miss you too. They’re waiting to wrap around youuu..” Zuko singsongs, laughing under his breath. Sokka rolls his eyes. 

“You’re not gonna let me live that down, huh.”

“Absolutely not. In fact, I’m going to go out of my way to bring it up every single time we have sex from now on.”

“I hate you. It was the heat of the moment, okay?”

“You don’t hate me if you fuck me every time I ask you to. Who’s the slut now, Sokka?”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait!” Zuko shouts. “I love you.”

Sokka huffs but smiles nonetheless. 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh yay she's finished!! come yell w/me abt these two dummy dum bois at @thelastgaybender on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> you can come talk to me on tumblr now @thelastgaybender <3  
> kudos and comments never expected, always appreciated.


End file.
